The Seekers and The Fighters
by Silver Angeliss
Summary: Moonbeam and Alder Redfern are sent on a mission to protect a set of twins that are key to finding the last Wild Power. Moonbeam, who thinks soulmates are a crock, sacrifices all that she believes in to save hers.
1. Part One

*~*Disclaimer: I own Moonbeam and Alder Redfern, Jayson and Melissa Harman- Tigre and anyone else who happens to pop up. L.J. Smith owns the BRILLIANT concept of the Night World.*~* *-means italics, ~- mean mental talking and //\\-mean personal thoughts.  
  
Moonbeam Redfern casually tugged the stake out of the corpse and kicked it aside. Her eyes, reflecting the classic Redfern gene, shifted from bluish- purple to lavender as she stared smugly at the tall, well-muscled vampire standing next to her.  
  
"One hundred even, Alder." Moonbeam smirked. "I won the bet so hand it over."  
  
Alder Redfern, her twin brother, grimaced openly. He reluctantly dug into his pocket and produced the pink slip for his pride and joy: a 2001 baby blue, fully loaded Honda Prelude. Moonbeam folded the paper and tucked it inside her snug black boot. Moonbeam had the requisite Night World good looks: hip-length onyx hair shot with natural silver streaks, perfect almond-shaped eyes, short, straight nose, full lips, high cheekbones and a figure to die for. Boys turned to warm Jell-O when she shot them a passing glance but none dared to get close to her. Alder was the complete opposite of Moonbeam. His hair was warm blonde, eyes the color of melted chocolate, his muscles hard, firm and beautiful to look at. He was a god among mortals. The siblings had yet to find their soulmates and both had different opinions about the principle. Alder looked hard and long because he was the type who wanted someone to be close with, to share every facet of their lives. Moonbeam, ever the cynic, believed love was weakness long ago and hardened her heart against everyone except her family and friends.  
  
"Beamer, we need to report to Thierry," Alder advised. "Where's the cell?"  
  
Moonbeam handed the sleek mobile phone to her brother who pressed the speed dial to call CD's leader: Lord Thierry Descouedres.  
  
"Hurry up, Tree Boy, I'm starved!" Moonbeam cried.  
  
Alder pressed his index finger against his lips for quiet and returned to the call. "Yes, sir. Moonbeam reached her goal of a hundred."  
  
In Las Vegas, Thierry laughed heartily. "I suppose a new car for you is in order. What kind would you prefer?"  
  
"You don't have to do that, sir," Alder spluttered. "But if you do go to all the trouble, another Honda Prelude would be really appreciated."  
  
"Done." Thierry reached for a manila folder. "I have another job for you and Moonbeam. A set of witch, white tiger crossbreed twins have been located and we have reason to believe the boy, Jayson, is in close contact with the final Wild Power. You should report to the Circle Daybreak safe house in Spring Rapids ASAP."  
  
"Alright. Goodbye, sir." Alder pressed the End button, folded the phone and handed it back to Moonbeam. She looked at him.  
  
"Well?" Moonbeam demanded. "Is there another assignment for us?"  
  
Alder nodded. "A set of crossbreed twins in Spring Rapids needs protection."  
  
"Let's feed, pack our things up and head out on the highway!" Moonbeam yelled. ***************** *Sorry this is sort of short but the next chapters will be longer!* 


	2. Part Two

"Jayson!" Melissa Harman-Tigre yelled, running wildly. Her twin brother turned from the girl he was chatting up with a scowl.  
  
"Excuse me, Catalina," Jayson said smoothly. "What's up with you, sis?"  
  
Melissa huffed and puffed. "There-there's two new students. Redferns."  
  
Jayson's cat-shaped, purplish-blue eyes narrowed. "Did you happen to catch their names? Why the hell would Redferns be in Spring Rapids?"  
  
"Serenity told me they were from Circle Daybreak but maybe they're spies from the Night World." Melissa's violet eyes grew wide. "What-what if they want Darien?" Darien Silverbranch, the last Wild Power, was Jayson's best friend and like a second brother to Melissa.  
  
"No one is getting Dare and I'll make sure of that." Jayson's hands clenched and his eyes turned dark midnight blue. ******************************  
  
Moonbeam sighed heavily. Alder had commissioned her to 'seduce' Jayson Harman-Tigre to get info about the Wild Power. Easier said than done. Jayson was shooting her death glares out of the corner of his eye as if he knew their *real* reason for being at a human school.  
  
//God if he knows, Alder and I are screwed!// Moonbeam mentally yelled. //It's not like we're gonna kill the freaking Wild Power.//  
  
At that same moment, Alder was talking to Melissa Harman-Tigre's best friend, Serenity Drache. She was pretty with shoulder-length golden hair and eyes almost the exact same color. Her features were relaxed, almost serene as Alder explained the reasons for their being in Spring Rapids.  
  
"We need to get Darien Silverbranch and the twins to the nearest Daybreak safe house," Alder clarified. "Since you're Melissa's best friend, I thought...."  
  
"You thought I would help you convince them without having to use force?" Serenity finished. "I've been trying to do that since I found out Dare was the final Wild Power. I ran out of options, called CD and they sent Moonbeam and you out here to help." She smiled. "I can count on you." 


End file.
